i think being with you is perfect too
by santanal0ve
Summary: new directions all meet at a bar to celebrate christmas break. Finn and Santanas friendship will grow into much more


Everyone was getting together at some bar that served everyone. It was Christmas break after their first semester and Artie had sent out a group text saying every college student from Lima was going to be there so everyone from new directions better be too. Kurt said he'd go with Finn so he didn't have to walk in by himself. He usually would go with Puck but after hearing that he had been secretly getting with Rachel this whole semester after she dumped him he didn't really want to be around him.

When he walked in it was packed. Pitchers of drinks were just going around and everyone was in conversation. He found his way over by the pool tables where most of the people from McKinley were. He learned how to really hold his beer this semester and started drowning them down. He watched as Quinn sat in Sam's lap, how Brittany was in Arties, Tina and Mike were being their weird couple self and acting all cutsey together and then like clockwork Rachel and Puck came in together. He gave a head nod and turned to walk to the bar because he totally needed something hard to drink right now. As he walked up he saw Santana leaning against the bar with skin tight jeans and a tight white shirt with a leather jacket that both ended way before her jeans started.

"So what are you drinking?" He asked coming up behind her into her ear.

"Well well hello there Hudson." She didn't even turn around and he stood next to her and she turned her head slightly and gave him a small smile.

She ordered a redbull and voka and he ordered a jimbeam on the rocks and paid for both of them like a guy should.

"Thanks Finn, you really didn't have too."

All he did is smiled and said "I know." She says that to him all the time whenever he pays for their lunch or gets her something before class like a coffee or her favorite candy, peanut m&m's.

They walked back to where all their friends where and he watched Santana's expression as she saw Brittany all over Artie. Back in high school just a month after coming out, Brittany didn't really get the whole dating thing. We all knew she was slow but she thought it was just a best friend thing or something and Santana was totally crushed. Finn and Santana stayed in Lima. They hung out a bunch of times, got lunch and both went to the same community college and had two classes together and sat next to eachother, so they aren't by any means strangers but according to her there not friends either. He didn't blame her for being the way she was, she has been hurt by everyone she's ever been with, and so has he so there sorta on the same page.

She was throwing back drinks and he watched as some old creepers kept sending shots and drinks her way. She was pretty drunk if you asked him, if you asked her she was just getting started. It kinda made him mad that he wasn't the only one getting her drinks. She was talking to some girl who was on the cheerios as she passed Finn on her way to the bathroom. He saw she wasn't paying attention as some guys played pool. He wrapped his arm around her touching her bare skin and pulled her back a split second before a pool stick jerked back. He could have sworn he felt goose bumps but finally let her go when she looked up at him and smiled. She just continued on her way to the bathroom and when he turned around he realized everyone was too busy with their love fest to realize what just happened.

He sat at a high seat and continued to throw back drink after drink. He thought his whole night he'd be weirdly watching Rachel and Puck but he hasn't even looked at them once. He watched Santana as she drunkenly made her way to the dance floor and how every guy else around her was pretty much gawking over her. Artie Sam and Mike had come over and started talking to him and they got lost in conversation for a while. After a while they went back to their girlfriends and he found himself looking at Puck and Rachel just for a split second when he felt a hand on his thigh. He was about to freak out and thought it could be like Kurt or something when he turned around and saw it was Santana.

"Why didn't you come dance with me Finny"

She was so drunk and surprisingly not crying.

"I can't dance you know that" He laughed shaking his head.

She moved to stand in front of him and he was so tall and sitting in that tall chair that he got down and offered it to her. He had to help her up, so he picked her up from the hips and he placed her in the seat and her hands where resting on his shoulders. She moved them quickly and nodded her head towards Puck and Rachel. "That's so fucked up." He didn't even have to look to see what she was looking at. He's sure she saw him staring. So he just nodded his head and went to stand next to the chair.

Rachel made her way over a little tipsy and finally said hello to Finn and Santana.

He just curled his lips together and nodded and drowned another drink right in front of her.

"Hello Hobbit." Is how Santana greeted her and Finn tried to hide his laugh when Rachel's face fell.

"D'ya want another?" Finn asked Santana and jerking his head at her cup.

"Would love one." And she smiled right at him.

When he came back and handed her the drink he got her and Rachel was finally gone. "I told her we hang out all the time." Santana blurted out.

"Oh really? Why did you tell her that?"

"Because she had the damn nerve to ask why we are over here together and not talking to anyone else. So I said it isn't anything new we hangout by ourselves all the time."

He replied "She is so nosy."

"She asked if were hooking up." Finn nearly choked on his beer. "What did you say back?"

"I told her its none of her damn business." And they both smiled big at each other.

He walked over and stood between her knees and her sitting on that chair made her exactly his height. He had his arm resting on the wall directly above her as he leaned into her ear and kept his other hand on her leg to keep his balance. They were both pretty drunk so she was just giggling and had her hand on his chest as he whispered insults about everyone there. Something came over him and he whispered how "fucking beautiful she is." He didn't know if it was all the booze but he saw her cheeks were rosy and he guessed it was from blushing. She didn't say anything back so he tipped her chin so she was facing him. "So beautiful." He said again before kissing her. Of course they heard the gasps of their friends as they realized what was happening, but neither of them stopped what they were doing. Finn was surprised of how hard Santana kissed him back. She had her arms wrapped around him pretty tight and he smiled into the kiss. He had his hand on the side of her neck and she was as close as possible. When they stopped for air their foreheads found their way to touching and they just breathed heavily onto one another.

"What was that for ?" She asked raising an eyebrow

He shrugged "I have wanted too for a while."

"Well you should have done it sooner, you are a damn good kisser Hudson."

He gave her a short kiss and she said she was going to the bathroom and to save her seat.

He helped her down and watched her leave and then watched mostly all the girls follow after her. He was still smiling and all the guys came up to him asking what was up. They were all smashed and Finn kept saying how she's the best kisser in the world and how much he liked her. When Puck came up to him Finn shaked his hand and told him thanks for taking Rachel off my hands or else I would never gotten to kiss Santana and get to hang with her awesomness. Kurt asked if he wanted to leave since Finn was pretty drunk and didn't want him to piss off Carole and Burt. Finn ignored him when he saw Santana coming back out of the bathroom. He pulled her close to him, sat in the seat and pulled her up into his lap.

They kept kissing all night. And when Brittany came up to talk to her she didn't even move. She stayed right in his lap and he kept kissing her neck and was squeezing her hip and running his hand up and down her back as she tried to pay attention to Brittany.

"Jesus Finn" she shot at him after she walked away.

"I can't help myself I don't want to stop kissing you."

She shifted herself a little and can feel that he was pretty hard. "I can tell you enjoy it Finn." She said then sucked on his neck to tease him. Now he was the one blushing.

"Will you still kiss me when you're sober?" Finn asked and felt her stop what she was doing. She pulled her head up and looked him in the eyes. "Are you saying that you like me Finn?"

He didn't know what the right thing to say back was. "Umm yeah like a lot "were the only words he could get out. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard but short when she broke she smiled and said "good" in a voice that was a little above a whisper.

She found herself rubbing over him to see him go crazy. She was extra frisky when she was drunk, and that's a lot for Santana. He grabbed her by the wrist and she looked at him. "This is more than just a onetime thing right Santana?" he said low in her ear. "I don't do PDA with just anyone Finn." She whispered against his lips and then she licked along them. He could tell that she was using any way not admit that she liked him back. Regardless if she was drunk or not she always avoided answering some of his questions that she thought would make her look to soft like when he asked if they were friends or if she liked hanging out with him.

They stood up to say goodbye to everyone once it was closing time, but he still kept an arm around her at all times and they didn't leave each other's side. He felt her wrap her arms lazily around him as they walked towards the door. When he heard Kurt calling his name he totally forgot that he didn't come alone. They turned around together to look at him and they both were smiling so big that Kurt laughed a little. "You look happy."

"Of course I do I got the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world." Finn said all drunk and cheesy. Santana pulled away and hit him acting like she didn't love hearing that but she stumbled on her heels a little and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and kissed her.

When Kurt asked what they were planning on doing Santana told him there's no way in hell Finn isn't coming home with her so not to even try to talk her out of it. Kurt offered to drive them to her house since he was afraid they would get lost or get arrested or something. Finn opened the door for her and let Santana sit in the front and she bit her lip and smiled at the same time showing him it meant a lot to her.

He was sprawled out against the back seat and couldn't help but lean forward and read her text from Brittany asking if she was with Finn. He saw her think about what to text back and finally said "yeah were on our way back to my house." One. Thank god for autocorrect since she totally didn't hit all those keys right and two. There she is again avoiding answering questions. Britt texted her back immediately and said Rachel had asked her to ask Santana if she was with Finn, like going out. Santana responded with "Yupp" and the Finn was grinning so big he couldn't stop. Kurt looked in the rearview mirror and saw Finn smiling. At a stop light he pulled out his phone and texted Santana telling her " Drunk and Sober you have been the only person to make him smile like that". She didn't even text back she just looked at Kurt and smiled and nodded. It was kinda his way of telling her not to just fuck around with him. And honestly she has been over that "just sex and not wanting to date" sort of mentality for awhile. She wouldn't hate it to have Finn love her and to love Finn back.

When they finally made their way up to her room and he went to the bathroom and she smiled. She sat on the edge of her bed and watched him stumble a little. She thought to herself about how freaking cute he really is. The kisses he gave her were so passionate and loving and it was sweet that he was scared of her not wanting to kiss him sober. He opened the door as she was getting changed and he even was a gentleman when he was drunk and said sorry and turned around. She through on pajama pants and a loose tshirt and she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I have a bunch of oversized sweatpants that I wear when I'm lazy so you can get out of those jeans." She started unbuckling them for him and he let her. But she was serious she got him sweatpants. As bad as she wanted Finn in so many ways, she wanted to prove to him that this was more than just like a drunk hookup for her. The way he kissed her and how he told her how much he liked her she kinda felt that back. She couldn't find the words but thought this was the best way to show him. Something came over her "Is it ok if we just like cuddle and kiss?" The smile on Finns face was from ear to ear, "Of course it is" He kissed her proving he loved the idea. He knew Santana usually doesn't do this kind of stuff so it made him feel awesome. He laid down on her bed and she brought her head up to be right next to his and brought her arm across his chest his put his arm around her back and rested on her ribs and she brought her leg over his resting her knee on his far thigh. They kissed for what seem like hours and it felt so good to know that was alright for both of them. Sure they both would love to have sex with one another but taking it slow is something new for Santana and Finn knew that so it felt great to be doing this with her.

"Being with you like this is perfect." Finn kissed the top of her head as she was snuggled into his neck starting to drift off to sleep. He felt her grip a little tighter on him and he rubbed her back until he could feel her fall fully asleep.

He woke up probably the best way possible. He felt Santana's legs on either side of his hips, her body on top of his and her lips pecking at his. He opened his eyes briefly just to close them again as she depend their kiss. When they finally pulled away from the kiss she still stayed close to his face "I'm kissing you when I'm sober." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her in closer to kiss her again.

He was honestly afraid that when he did wake up it was going to be just a drunken night to her and shed like want to kill him or something but she was acting all sweet and being herself. He offered to take her out for food because he knew her hangover had to be worst then his and all he wanted was greasy diner food. She drove them to the Lima Diner and even let him put his arm around her as they walked in. He paid and she kissed him as they stood up to leave and she pointed up to the ceiling where there was some mistletoe. He has never been more thankful for mistletoe in his life. This whole acting like a couple thing felt good to Santana. She honestly hasn't been with anyone for what seems like forever. She has been hanging out with Finn like all semester and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She used to wonder what he would be like as a kisser, but now she knows he's perfect. She almost wanted to kick herself for not being this way with him sooner.

She drove him home and he kept trying to sneak kisses at stoplights and stop signs. As she pulled up to his house he said "So were like together right?" He turned and looked at her. He was blushing a little probably nervous that she would shoot him down or something. She put her hand on his cheek kissed him quickly and said "Yeah". The excitement on his face was the cutest she has ever seen. He realized she finally answered one of his questions like directly too which added to how happy he was. He asked her to come in and she said she has to go home and shower and stuff but she will come back later. He hoped in the shower too and when he got out found a text from Santana. _I was too tired to tell you last night but I think being with you is perfect too._


End file.
